


Miracles in Space

by Selvaria



Series: Alternate Reality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Miracles, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Alien Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Team Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M, Wishes, holiday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvaria/pseuds/Selvaria
Summary: It’s that time of year again and our heroes are unable to return to Earth to celebrate with their families. It leaves everyone in a sour mood, but an unexpected visit just might make their wishes come true.





	Miracles in Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea I’ve had since the Bob episode was new, but never really got around to fully writing it out until now. Watching that episode basically left me with the thought of ‘What if there was a space version of Santa Claus?” and thus Space Santa was born. lol I was supposed to have this up by Christmas eve for everyone to read, but sadly it didn’t work out that way. I’m extremely ill at the moment and had to force myself through it so that I’d at least get it up before the end of the year. I feel like it’s probably not my best work given my current condition, but I hope you can find some joy in it nonetheless. 
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. :3
> 
> Note: This is a side story to ‘Is This Love?’.

It was the evening before Christmas day and the young paladins of Voltron found themselves feeling sullen over the fact that they wouldn’t be able to spend the holiday with their families this year. While saving the universe from a threat Earth didn’t even know was coming was a far more important matter to attend to, it didn’t make them feel any better about the fact that they’d be missing out on quality time with their loved ones.

When Allura and Coran joined the paladins in the lounge, Allura had noticed the sour, depressed mood that lingered around the room immediately. She asked them what was wrong in an attempt to cheer them up which led to the five of them telling her of the time honored tradition of their people and how the grand celebration brought happiness to many around the world. Lance of course, full of energetic enthusiasm to regale the princess with tales of his home world, took the reigns in the discussion.

“And the city’s streets and trees are covered with different colored lights as far as the eye can see! It’s a winter wonderland for all ages that captures the beauty of the season,” he says as he smiles at the curiosity and wonder in her eyes.

She clasps her hands in front of her face, excited by the prospect of experiencing such a thing. “I would very much like to see this ‘winter wonderland’ and it’s lights. It sounds magical and lovely! We have never had such traditions on Altea.”

“That’s not even the best part though,” Lance continues. “On the night of Christmas eve, a big, jolly man in a red suit, with white hair and a fluffy white beard, delivers presents to children from all over the world all in one night. He soars across the sky in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer and sneaks into their homes to leave the gifts under their trees.” He gestures dramatically as he gives the princess a visual to go along with his words. “If they’ve been good little boys and girls, they’ll get the presents they truly wish for, but if they’re _bad_ , they get a large lump of coal in their stockings and nothing more.”

Allura looks at him in disappointment of that last statement. “ _Coal?_ That hardly seems a fitting punishment for evil deeds,” she says with a frown. “Someone like Zarkon would find a way to use the resource to his advantage.”

Shiro laughs at her comment. “You have a point, princess, but he wouldn’t receive nearly enough for it to be useful.”

Coran, who had been sitting there quietly, hanging on to every word that was said, suddenly stood up and addressed the room. “You know, your story about this _‘Santa Claus’_ person reminds me of a tale pop-pop once told me about. One of an all powerful being named Chris who visits people only once a lifetime and grants them one wish of their choice.” An ominous expression crosses his face and he leans in towards the paladins like he’s about to tell them the scariest story he’s ever known. “But be careful what you wish for. It may not always be what you intended and you might not live to tell the tale!”

Lance snorted in disbelieving laughter at Coran’s words. “I’m sure it’s just a fairy tale like Earth’s version of-”

“Did someone say my name?” The deep, cheerful voice echoed in the room and everyone reflexively jumped from their seats into a defensive fighting stance, staring down the intruder who had just appeared out of nowhere on their ship. The humanoid figure stood a proud six feet and seven inches, with slender animal like features, soft white fur, and a rack of impressive antlers with sixteen points on each side. His clothing resembled something almost akin to their very own Santa from Earth. It was a red, somewhat regal and soft looking ensemble with white fuzzy fabric around the collar and cuffs.

“ _Oh. My. God._ Space Santa is a white reindeer!” Lance shouted excitedly.

The man chuckled at the young boy’s assessment. “Close, but not quite, kiddo.” He said with a wry smile. “I’m nothing like the creatures you know.” He steps towards the young humans and Alteans with all the grace of a stage performer. “The name’s Chris, and it’s your lucky day kids. I’m here to grant you each one wish of your heart’s desire.”

“Oh! Me first!” Lance waves his hand eagerly in the air like a child begging their teacher to pick them to answer a question in a classroom. Chris laughs at his enthusiasm and nods his head, prompting Lance to continue. With a smug grin on his face, and that charming sparkle in his eyes he says without hesitation, “I’d like a woman who can keep me warm on those cold, lonely nights.”

“Well you’re an odd one aren’t you,” Chris replies. With a snap of his fingers in Lance’s direction, a puff of smoke appears and the boy’s arms are suddenly filled with a blanket decorated with the image of a beautiful, scantly clad Altean female, and a body pillow shaped in her figure that also contained a similar image on it.

Lance stares at the items dumbfounded, then appalled. “Hey! That is _not_ what I meant!” He flailed in discontent with the pillow and blanket still clutched in his hands.

“Too late, kiddo. The wish has already been granted,” Chris said with a sly smile. Did the boy really think he would give him a live woman for something like that? Manipulating freewill wasn’t his style and slavery even less so. While he knew the boy meant well, that was a wish he just could not grant. Love was something that had to be earned on his own.

You, Kuro and Keith all burst into a fit of laughter so hard you had to lean on each other for support to remain standing. The look on Lance’s face was priceless. Coran wasn’t kidding when he said to be careful what you wish for. This may not be life threatening in nature for Lance, but it certainly wasn’t what he was expecting.

Allura tilted her head at the pillow in Lance’s hand, noticing a small detail the others seemed to have missed. “Why is there a hole in the pillow…between the legs?” The question was full of curiosity and a sort of innocence that surprised even you. Did she really not know?

“Eww, Lance!” Pidge said in disgust as she looked away from him, a blush washing over her face at the realization of what it was for.

“Dude, that is so not cool.” Hunk shook his head at his best friend in disappointment. Lance should’ve known better than to wish for something like that, and the end result was just as embarrassing for everyone in the room.

Shiro scrubbed his face with his hands before addressing the situation. He knew he had to take care of this quickly or else his brother wouldn’t pass up the chance to tell Allura exactly what the purpose of that hole was. “ _Lance_ ,” he said tiredly, giving him his trademark look of disapproval. “Take that thing and put it away somewhere.”

“But Shiro! I-”

“ _Go. Now._ ” Shiro points to the door firmly. He is just so done with this situation already. If the result of the first wish was so bad, how much worse was it going to get? His right eye twitched at the thought. Shiro watched with a bit of remorse as Lance slumped over in defeat and dragged himself out of the room to go hide the items away. He didn’t want to be hard on him, he just didn’t want everything becoming more horribly awkward than it already was.

Now that the first wish was taken care of, Chris turned his attention toward Pidge. “Ok little girl, you’re next. What would you like more than anything in the world?”

Her attention snapped to him in an instant, eyes lighting up in anticipation of finally getting her hands on something she’d been dying for. “Killbot Phantasm XXV: Curse of the Dark Lord!”

Chris smiled and snapped his fingers in her direction, the game of her desire hovering right before her eyes. She snatches the game out of the air and squeals in fan-girlish glee. “Thank you! I’m gonna go start playing this right now!” Rushing out of the lounge without a second thought, Pidge heads for her gaming console she already has set up in her room.

“Ah, I do love when they enjoy their gifts with such enthusiasm.” Chris stares after the girl for a moment, recalling all the wonderful times he was able to bring joy to the people of the universe before turning his attention back to the rest of the group. “Alright then, it’s your turn young man,” he says as he gestures in Keith’s direction.

Keith freezes in place at all of the attention around the room suddenly aimed in his direction. Everyone was watching him in anticipation and curiosity of what he would wish for. His lips pursed into a thin line at the uncomfortable situation as he hesitates to answer. “Um…I don’t need anything.” He shifted uncomfortably at Chris’ gaze, watching him intently.

“It’s not always about what we _need_. Sometimes it’s about what we _want_ ,” Chris says soothingly. “And I think I know just the right thing for you.” As Chris thinks of the boy in front of him, images of a certain weapon flash into his mind. He smirks, content with the item he’s about to present. He waves his hand in Keith’s direction and a sword appears from thin air.

Keith’s eyes grow wide with awe as he eyes the blade floating in front of him. It had a wicked design, sleek and black in color, adorned with a red pattern that had a somewhat tribal feel to it. In the back of his mind, it almost reminded him of the dagger he always carried with him. Keith reached out to the blade and took it into his hand, admiring the craftsmanship while testing the weight and balance. His eyes sparkled with wonder, and the need to test this new weapon rushed through his entire being. He quickly looked up to Shiro with an excited grin on his face, eyes locking with his to get his message across. Shiro smiled back and nodded at him without a word, watching Keith rush out the door to head straight for the training deck.

Chris turns himself toward Hunk with a charming smile on his face, gaining Hunk’s full attention. “Oh, is it my turn now?” Hunk asks as he point’s to himself. Chris nods and Hunk straightens himself before speaking. “Okay, so, I was thinking since everyone is feeling sad about not being able to see their families that we could have a celebration right here on the ship. I mean Allura wants to know what Christmas is like and since we can’t go back to Earth right now, why not have it here in the ship, right?” Hunk smiles at Chris hoping this wish would really work out. “I want a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. I’m talking honey baked ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes, the works! You’re familiar with Earth food, right? I mean I’m not sure since you’re an alien, santa, thing…yeah… I hope you know what I’m getting at.”

Chris laughs at the boy’s uncertainty, but is filled with a sense of happiness at his request. The boy’s wish was selfless, just as he was. He wanted something not just for himself, but for all those dear to him as well. He smiles at the boy reassuringly. “Yes, I think I’m quite familiar with what you speak of,” he said with certainty. “But before I make that happen, let’s ask the princess what she wants. I have a feeling this will be something collaborative.” With that said he turned towards Allura. “Young lady, what is it that your heart desires on this eve?”

Allura sighs at the question. “I don’t suppose it’s possible to bring back Altea or grant us universal peace, is it?” She says sadly, eyes cast down to the floor. She already knew what the answer would be before he even said it.

“No, I’m afraid not, princess,” he says remorsefully. “Altering history is a taboo I cannot commit. As for universal peace, that is something you yourself must work towards if you wish to achieve and maintain it.”

Allura sighs again, saddened by the realization that not even a supposed all-powerful being could bring back what was lost. As Chris awaited her wish, she thought about it for a moment. About something that would be possible to grant and wasn’t asking for too much. “I…Then I would very much like to see these _‘Christmas decorations’_ that the paladins spoke of. We cannot journey to Earth at this time, and we don’t know what the future will hold. I would like to at least have this chance now to see them, incase the time comes that I might never be able to.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Chris said with a content smile. It was just as he had expected. The princess’ wish coincided with Hunk’s and he would grant them both together. With a loud clap of his hands, everyone in the room startled before looking around the room.

“Nothing happened…” You said in confusion. The entire room was still the same as it had been a moment ago, unlike the previous gestures the man had made that brought forth presents out of thin air.

Chris turned to you and smiled again. “That’s because this room is far too small for those wishes. I think you’ll be surprised by what you find in both the dinning hall and the grand entrance of this ship,” he says with a satisfied smirk. “But for now, let’s finish these wishes, shall we?” He moves to Coran next, placing his hand gently on the man’s shoulder. “Now my good man, what is it that you desire?”

Coran fiddled with his mustache deep in thought. He couldn’t think of too many things he needed or wanted at the moment, but one thing did come to mind that was slowly becoming a dire necessity. “I could use a new Altean toolset. My old one is beginning to wear and I need to be able to keep the ship in tiptop shape at all times.” 

He began listing off all the tools he’d need in the kit, and Chris listened carefully to his words. When he was finished, Chris nodded at him and patted him on the shoulder. “Consider it done,” he said as he waved his hand towards the side of the room. A large chest appeared near the wall that looked much like the old Altean toolboxes that Coran loved. He moved over to it quickly to inspect the contents, fawning over each tool as he said them aloud. 

Chris chuckled and moved on to his next awaiting subject. “And what about you, dear boy?” He said, looking toward Shiro. “What is it that you wish for?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously. What he wished for wasn’t something he could say in front of everyone. It would ruin the whole idea. “I…Could we talk about this later? I can’t really say it here.”

Chris nodded in understanding. “So it’s a personal wish then. No problem my boy. We can discuss this later.” He moved toward the twin image of the young man he’d just spoken to. “And what of you?” He asked as he looked at Kuro. “What do you wish for then?”

Kuro smiled like the cat that ate the canary as he looked first to you, then back at the wish granting Santa. “Oh, I think I know _exactly_ what I want.” He moved towards Chris and gestured for him to lean down so he could whisper in his ear.

You couldn’t hear a word he was saying, but you tried to listen anyway. The way he had looked at you made you uncomfortable about this _‘wish’_ , and now that this _‘Space Santa’_ was looking at you with a wry smile on his own face, that feeling just intensified.

Chris stood back up straight when Kuro was done and smiled down at him. “You know, you’re not the first to ask for something like this and given the nature of the request it _is_ doable. Since I have a feeling the subject in question won’t truly reject the idea, I have no problems with this.” He said as he adjusted his gloves. “You have twenty-four hours to enjoy this. Make the most of it,” he said with a wink in Kuro’s direction.

Before you could even understand what was going on, he waved his hand at you and a cloud of smoke covered your entire being. You coughed from inside the smoke, trying your best to fan it away with your hands. You felt a strange sensation in your body that quickly went away and the smoke cleared. “What the hell was that?” You asked aggravated by the situation.

_Just what the hell did he wish for?_

You felt a strange twitch in your anger, like your ears had just moved, but they didn’t feel like they were in the right place. You panicked, reaching up to the sides of your head to feel for your ears. They were still there, but it felt odd that the twitching wasn’t in that location. Hands sliding farther up to follow the sensation, you feel the top of your head and freeze in shock at what you find. You felt something soft and fluffy, distinctly shaped in what you could only describe as a cat’s ear. You stare at Kuro incredulously. “Please tell me you did _not_ just go there!”

Kuro gave you a toothy grin. “Oh, I did. I _really_ did.” He was thoroughly pleased with the outcome and he wasn’t going to take it back. As far as he knew, the wish couldn’t be revoked to begin with.

“Goddammit Kuro, what the hell?!” You growled at him in frustration. “I’m not a damn cat no matter how much you love to compare me to one!” You felt something behind you swish in your anger and your whole body shook, startled by the feeling of it. You quickly looked behind you to find that you not only had ears, but also a brand new fluffy cat tail to go along with them. Your head whipped back around to glare at Kuro who was now laughing at you happily. “It’s not funny you bastard!” You clenched your fists tightly in your hands, trying your best to resist the urge to walk over there and punch him.

“Shiro-!” You turn your head toward the man to plead for help only to stop mid-sentence when you see the adorable blush on his face as he stared at you quietly. His expression was so beautiful it took your breath away. You tilted your head in question and called out to him in an attempt to break the silence. “Shiro?”

Shiro snapped out of his apparent daze and met your gaze with his own. “You…you look really cute like that,” he said softly, looking away in embarrassment.

Your own face flushed and you looked down to the floor. Shiro calling you cute always did things to you and it was hard to contain the feelings that arose from it. He was always so shy about these things, just like you were, so every time he said the words aloud it always made your heart flutter and stop in your chest.

 _He thinks I’m cute? As a_ ‘kitty-boy’ _? I didn’t know he was into that sort of thing…_

Sighing in resignation you relent to Kuro’s wish. “ _Fine_. I…Okay. I can deal with this. It’s only twenty-four hours, right? No big deal…” You see Kuro smile in victory and it just irks you even more. You snub him and walk away, unwilling to give in to the perverted desires that must’ve conjured up this wish of his. Before you could leave the room though, Chris stopped you in your tracks by magically appearing in front of you.

“Hold on there son. I haven’t gotten to _you_ yet,” he said amusedly. “So tell me something. What is it that _you_ want?” He crossed his arms in front of him, studying your face carefully as you stared back at him blankly.

You blinked a few times trying to think of something, but nothing came forward. You wanted to blame it on Kuro for his sudden violation of your body, but the truth was he wasn’t the reason you couldn’t think of anything. “I…There’s nothing I can think of that I want,” you said honestly. “There’s nothing I can think of that you could give me.”

Chris hums in thought. It wasn’t often that he met someone who had everything they truly wanted and desired for nothing more that he could offer. A person content with their life the way it is despite any negative obstacles that may get in the way. He was impressed to say the least and decided to do something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He takes your hand in his and places a small, red orb on your palm. “Since you can’t think of anything anytime soon, I’m going to leave this with you. You’ll know when the time is right to use it.”

You look at him questioningly as he lets go of you and admire the object in your hands. It almost resembled a Christmas ornament that one would hang on a tree, only it had no hook and was a perfect circular shape, its crimson surface so shiny you could see your reflection in it. You look back up to him and he smiles gently before patting you on the head and moving back toward Shiro.

“Now then. I think you and I still have some business to attend to,” he said as he gently gripped the man on the shoulder. “As for the rest of you, I’d like you all to go down and take a look at the surprises that await you,” he announced before walking Shiro toward the couch to sit down with him for their talk.

Everyone took that as a cue to leave and give them some one-on-one time, deciding it was time to head down towards the dinning hall and the grand entrance where the aforementioned gifts awaited them. Along the way, they grabbed Lance and Pidge from their rooms so that everyone could enjoy the surprise together.

 

When they arrived in the dinning hall they were met with the sight of an enormous feast including all the things Hunk had asked for and them some. Chris had surely pulled out all the stops for this wish. How he knew of Earth traditions, you weren’t sure, but you were all truly impressed with his abilities. 

The group quickly moved to the entrance of the ship where they had once held a celebration with the Arusians. There were lights of all colors and garland adorning the steps and walls along with what seemed to be fake snow strategically placed to accentuate the decorations. Allura danced around the room in wonder of the beautiful scene before her until she came to a stop at the sight of an even bigger surprise. At the center of the room was a giant tree decked out in all it’s Christmas time glory. The top even featured a star made of crystal that glowed with a golden light. 

“This is magnificent! Are all your holiday traditions like this?” She asked in awe.

Lance smiled at her childish curiosity and chuckled. “Not all of them, no, but this is one of the best ones there is. It’s a time where everyone enjoys the company of their loved ones and shows them how much they mean to them.” He moves closer to Allura and dares to hug her. “So how do you like it? Is Christmas something you’d like to celebrate with us?”

“Of course I would, Lance. This is all so lovely, how could I not be happy?” She gave him a genuine smile. All her previous sadness about not being able to bring Altea back with a wish gone for this moment. She wanted to enjoy herself. Wanted to enjoy the family she had found here, and this moment was making that all possible.

“Alright then, why don’t we all head back to dinner and wait for Shiro so we can start?” Hunk suggested as he placed his hands on Allura’s and Lance’s shoulders and pulled them in for a hug. “I call dibs on being the one to cut the ham for everyone!”

Everyone chuckled at Hunk’s request and gave him their approval before heading back to the bountiful meal that awaited them.

The evening was filled with stories, music, laughter and dancing. The struggle of the universe forgotten in this peaceful respite as you enjoyed the company of your newfound family. You all shared tales with each other as you sat beneath the Christmas tree. Some speaking of their childhoods and dreams while others regaled the group with old stories of Christmas they’ve been told growing up. You felt so at peace in this moment that you didn’t want it to end, but like all good things, it did, and it was time to rest and get back to a war you needed to end quickly for the sake of everyone across the universe.

 

The paladins headed back to their rooms to sleep for the night after such a long and eventful day. Shiro and Kuro followed you to your own room with the intention of spending a bit more time with you before they rested.

You sat down on your bed and looked up at them, wondering what they would do when a thought suddenly came to you. You weren’t sure if you should ask, but you were curious to know. “Shiro, what was it that you wished for? Why couldn’t you say it in front of everyone,” you asked curiously. You knew it was none of your business if it was a personal thing, but you couldn’t help that desire to know because it scared you to think that something might be wrong and you didn’t know about it.

Shiro smiled shyly down at you, rubbing his arm nervously and biting down on his lower lip. “You’re about to find out,” he says softly as he kneels down on one knee and pulls a small box from his pocket.

Your heart stops in your chest, brain registering the meaning of his movements before your voice could even make a sound. You stared in shock as he opened the box in front of you, a golden ring that was just your size shining within it. Your eyes dart back up to his, your mouth agape and unable to form any words at the gesture.

“Will you marry me?” He said the words with all the love and passion he contained for you in his heart and soul, his heart beating rapidly with anxiety. He was afraid it was too fast--too soon, and he feared what your answer might be.

You close your mouth and smile lovingly at him, tears escaping the corners of your eyes as you notice the writing on the inside of the ring. You take it out of the box and he watches you intently as you read the words inscribed on the inside.

_‘Forever by your side, I shall be. No matter where we are for all eternity.’_

Tears of happiness washed over you as you threw yourself into Shiro’s arms. “Yes! Of course it’s a yes. I’ve wanted this for so long.” You seal your promise of marriage to him with a passionate kiss and hug him tightly. In this moment, you felt that nothing else in life could be more perfect than this, but then you remembered something important you had momentarily forgotten in your shocked state. “But what about Ryou?” 

You looked up to the man in question, seeing him smile down at you contently. He pulled his left hand from his pocket and held it in front of you. There on his ring finger was a matching gold ring that looked just like yours, only in his own size. “He had one made for me too, Kitten.”

You return his smile with all the happiness you felt in this moment. The three of you were going to finally cement this relationship and belong to each other for the rest of your lives. Thanking the stars for being blessed with having both of them in your life, you made a mental note to thank Chris personally for granting Shiro’s wish if you ever saw him again. Thoughts of Chris conjured up the memory that you still had that strange red orb he’d left in your care, but even now you couldn’t think of what you’d use it for. He said you would know when the time was right, but right now you were so content with the way your life was going that you didn’t think you’d ever have a use for it.

Kuro kneels down behind you and wraps his arms around the both of you, nipping gently at one of your newfound cat ears. You shudder at the contact, moaning softly at the press of his lips against the skin there. Kuro laughs seductively in your ear, pulling you closer to him and looking straight into his brother’s eyes. “I think it’s about time we make good use of my wish.”

You blush at his words and his obvious intentions, goosebumps rising on your flesh from Kuro’s warm breath brushing against your neck. You were feeling more sensitive than normal and it was bringing that heat on much faster than usual. You press your body against Shiro and push him down to the floor, licking at his neck and collar bone, the primal urge to do so taking over your very being.

It was a long night full of passion and desire, a fitting way for the three of you to celebrate your love and engagement. Even after the wish wore off, you stayed in each others arms, enjoying your Christmas in the warmth of their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this kind of open-ended in regards to the main character’s wish because I wanted to present everyone the following questions:
> 
> If you were given the red orb by Chris, what would you do with it?  
> What would you wish for?
> 
> Feel free to answer that in the comments if you feel like it. I may just respond with how Chris would handle the given wishes. lol We’ll see. Right now I need to focus on recovering from illness, but I am curious to see what everyone would wish for.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
